M.A.S. Torpedo Boat
The Motoscafo Armato Silurante (Torpedo Armed Motorboat) is an Italian fast attack craft used during World War I and World War II to combat enemy submarines. Primary armaments included torpedoes and depth charges, and crew also manned a deck gun and heavy machine gun. MAS 15, a 30-ton boat that entered service in 1916, was credited with the sinking of the SMS Szent István, an Austro-Hungarian battleship. It is preserved at a museum on the grounds of Il Vittoriano in Rome, Italy.MAS (motorboat) – Wikipedia Battlefield 1 The M.A.S. is the fast attack craft featured in Battlefield 1. It was first seen in the Battlefield 1: Official Gamescom Gameplay Trailer. The M.A.S. Torpedo Boat tend to function primarily as transport and secondarily to take down the Dreadnoughts. Like the armored cars, anyone can spawn in a friendly occupied M.A.S. as long as there is room. The MAS can repair itself without a Repair tool (like normal vehicles and tanks with a repair tool enabled, one cannot take damage or else it will interrupt the process of repair. Its primary armament are two torpedoes, operated by the driver and can be dropped in pairs, are the primary weapon most effective against other naval vessels. Torpedoes are the most affective against large vessels, namely the L-Class Destroyer and Dreadnought, although it can still kill smaller vessels like enemy Y-Lighter/MAS with proper leading. Torpedoes can still kill enemy land vehicles if they are sitting in/close to the shore. The second seat controls the 20mm Cannon with a 180mm turning radius and is generally the same as other vehicles with the weapon. It should mostly it should be used against enemy boats and infantry. Shots at longer distance/on the move should be lead. 3/4th seat controls Heavy MGs. While least affective compared to the 2nds seat 20mm Cannon, it can still do small damage against PT boats/Y-Lighers. They are particularly effective against infantry and aircraft. All occupants of the boat are exposed to enemy fire. Splash damage from 20mm cannons/Dreadnoughts AA Guns can take out occupants inside the boat without destroying it. Like airplanes, the M.A.S. is able to travel outside of normal infantry bounds, though is only maneuverable on water. Unlike the maps in , open water is typically out of bounds to infantry. The M.A.S. can also spawn well to the rear in Operations (Gamemode). Passengers need to be careful about where they decide to disembark, or they risk stranding themselves in certain death. Appearances The M.A.S. appears on maps where the Dreadnought serves as the Behemoth: * Empire's Edge * Fao Fortress * Albion * Cape Helles * Zeebrugge * Heligoland Bight Gallery BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Rear.png|Third person rear view of a M.A.S. Torpedo Boat used by the Kingdom of Italy BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Chase.png|Third person chase view BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Left.png|Left side BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Right.png|Right side BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Pilot.png|First person pilot view BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Gunner.png|First person front gunner view BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Left Gunner.png|First person left gunner view BF1 M.A.S. Torpedo Boat Right Gunner.png|First person right gunner view References Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1